


Always the Quiet Ones

by sunriseandsunshine



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, ricky goldsworth!ryan, tumblr writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunriseandsunshine/pseuds/sunriseandsunshine
Summary: Person A: Haha, you’re short.Person B: I will saw off your limbs while you sleep you coward.or i found this on tumblr and said "THAT IS SO SHANE AND RYAN"





	Always the Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> first off, i dont like tumblr but i got bored and looked up writing prompts and this came up. secondly, i hope u all had a wonderful christmas or hanukkah or any other holiday during this time. i personally celebrate christmas and i got a shaniac sweatshirt and a boogara long sleeve t shirt. even though i dont believe in ghosts i love ryan so i had to get it.

The two were sitting at their desks, Shane editing something while Ryan was researching for Unsolved when Shane swiveled in his desk chair, "Ryan, what's up with that Ricky bit?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know, man. It's real convincing sometimes, and the viewers love it." 

"Don't look in to it, squatch." 

"Yes, Mr. Goldsworth." Ryan laughed. 

He liked to do that with Shane. He knew it bugged him and the amount of times he had been made fun of by him for his fear of ghosts had gotten so large he lost count. It was the premise of their show, or the supernatural season at least. So when they did true crime, Ryan liked to have some fun. And that most certainly meant playing up this "Ricky Goldsworth" character. The fans loved him, some thought he was hot, others were just amused but most enjoyed the look Shane would get in his eyes whenever he would turn into him, and that made it all worth it. 

Shane was Ryan's best friend, they had been friends since they were interns. Their banter was a huge reason the show was doing so well, people clicked for ghosts and murders, and stayed for their dynamic. So, of course, he took any and every opportunity to freak Shane out. 

The two had planned to go to Boysenberry Farm that weekend because he was dying to go and dragged Shane with him. He didn't put up a big fight or anything, it's not like he was going to refuse going on rides and eating various boysenberry foods. So when Friday rolled around he could barely contain his excitement. Ryan could talk about nothing but what they were going to eat that day, Shane tried to say it was annoying but the truth was, he looked adorable when his eyes got wide and his smile was so bright the sun was jealous. So, yeah seeing him like that wasn't the worst. And the thought of a whole day of fun tomorrow did nothing but make his lips curl upward into a smirk. 

"Ok so do we start with a boysenberry sausage and a milkshake or a ride tomorrow?" 

"Food." 

"Typical." 

Shane just chuckled and went back to work, until he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Ok so, what rides should we go on?" 

"Why don't we figure this out when we get there?" 

"Seriously, Shane?" 

"What?" 

"You are chaotic." 

"I know." 

When Saturday came, Shane awoke to ten texts from Ryan: 

**Ryan: Shane I'm really excited**

**Ryan: Wait what time are we meeting**

**Ryan: We never discussed a time**

**Ryan: Wait did we?**

**Ryan: Yes we did**

**Ryan: It's nine right?????**

**Ryan: Shane**

**Ryan: Why aren't u responding**

**Ryan: Oh wait its 4am**

**Ryan: Sorry Shane**

He couldn't help but laugh at his phone. He glanced at the time,  _8:27 ,_ he had some time to get ready. The four loud knocks came at exactly nine in the morning, when he opened the door he saw Ryan. In a graphic tee shirt, skinny jeans, Jordans and the giddiest expression on his face. He looked really cute. 

"You ready?"

"Yes, Ryan." 

"Ok, cool."

Ryan's smile was still as big as it was when he opened the door, got even bigger somehow when Shane closed and locked the door and stayed plastered on his cheeks when they started walking towards the stairwell. "Don't your cheeks have to like, hurt. You've been smiling the whole time." 

"It's like there's a hanger wedged in my mouth. I can't even try to stop smiling." 

"You, Ryan Bergara, are a dork." Ryan bumped into his side. 

When they finally got through the traffic and parked Ryan skipped to the entrance, yelling at Shane to walk faster the whole time, "Shane, can you at least try walking faster? I will leave you here." 

"Dude, we will get in. We will eat food. We will go on rides. But you, you just need to chill." 

Ryan giggled, scuffing his shoes against the pavement, "Ok, ok, ok. I guess you're right." 

"Just looking out for my fellow Berry Boy." 

"I thought that died after the video?" 

"Never. It's like friendship, eternal." 

"I think you're the biggest dork out of the two of us, Shane." 

"You may have muscles and a dumb belief in ghost but inside you are the biggest dork. You can't even argue that."

"Whatever. You look like one." 

"I'm back in second grade. Wow." 

Ryan rolled his eyes and ordered himself and Shane a boysenberry sausage and boysenberry pie shakes. Shane clapped his hands together, "Finally. What I'm excited for." 

"You weren't excited to see me?" Ryan asked with a out on his face. 

Shane sipped his milkshake and stayed silent making Ryan give a fake gasp, "I can't believe this." 

They shared a laugh before Shane asked, "So when you want to go on rides?" 

"I don't know, finish these and then go find one." 

"Wait Ryan?" Shane smirked, "Are you sure you're gonna be allowed on the rides? I mean you're so short." 

"Shane? You want to stay at my place tonight?" 

"Um..." Shane's laugh faded away, "Depends." 

Ryan got up close to Shane's ear, and in his most threatening voice said, "I will saw your limbs off while you sleep, coward." 

"Ok, Ricky. Guess I'm sleeping at my house." 

Shane laughed, Ryan didn't. And his lack of laugh is what put a look Ryan seldom saw on his face, worry. To be fair, Shane was usually only worried about Ryan but it looked closer to scared than concern. But Ryan didn't falter. He kept the serious expression on his face until Shane got up to throw out his garbage and he broke. He started laughing and Shane whipped around. "You are the worst. The worst, I tell you." 

"That's what she said." 

"Come on ryguy, let's go get dizzy." 

"Well, alright." Ryan linked his arm through Shane's. 

Today was a going to be a day he would't forget. He just hoped it wouldn't end too soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the third fic for this fandom ive ever done so obviously im a little shakey and bad, sorry. i spent years writing westallen fanfiction so its weird to transition from doing one fandom to two. but its going ok for now. leave a kudos and comment if u enjoyed, i love feedback.


End file.
